1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus which is adapted for use in securing doors, windows and the like in closed attitudes.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The use of locks and security mechanisms on doors and windows has long been known. Further, myriad attempts have previously been made to provide locking devices, such as deadbolts, latches, chains, and the like, adapted to be mounted on doors which serve as adjuncts to preexisting locking mechanisms provided on doors or door knobs.
Many such attempts have yielded devices which are deficient in one or more regards. For instance, some devices are adapted to be attached on or near the side edge portion of the door nearest the knob or other release mechanism. Auxillary locking devices deployed in such attitudes are often capable of being circumvented or overcome by the use of prying devices or through the application of force to the door. Moreover, it is well known that the edge of the door farthest from the hinges is the portion most susceptible to yielding upon the application of force.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a device adapted for use in conjunction with a door, window, or the like, alone or in combination with other locking devices, to provide security against unauthorized opening of such a door, window or the like.